Soul Weapon
A Soul Weapon (kor. 소울 웨폰) is a weapon that can be freely summoned by the noble clan leaders and the Lord. Soul weapons are the symbol of a Clan Leader;s office: every clan leader and the Lord possesses a soul weapon, and only they can wield them. However, there are several exceptions to these general rules. Rael Kertia is not a clan leader but owns an incomplete soul weapon. Cadis Etrama di Raizel, the Noblesse, is the sole high-ranking noble official who does not possess a soul weapon. The Noblesse is so powerful that his own "noble blood and soul," or his power at their fully released state, are considered to be his soul weapon. Frankenstein is a human who owns and uses an artificial soul weapon. The origin of the term "soul weapon" comes from the fact that the previous wielder of the weapon leaves his or her soul and powers abiding within the weapon when they pass away, as part of the blood heir's inheritance. This way, they pass on their will and beliefs through these weapons. Soul weapons become more powerful with each passing generation, due to the accumulation of new souls and thus, the addition of more power. A soul weapon amplifies the user's power and parameters drastically and usually has special abilities that suit their respective clans. However, it has been stated that soul weapons do not add power to the bearer of the weapon in the same way that a person wielding a sword gets additional power and abilities (such as additional reach and cutting ability). Rather, soul weapons are a very part of the wielder and represent teh office to which the wielder holds, as well as it being part of their blood inheritance. Wielding and mastering a soul weapon makes the wielder complete and whole. A noble clan leader or Lord that possesses an incomplete soul weapon is said to be incomplete themselves, akin to a werewolf lacking claws. Known Users *The Lord *The Clan Leaders *Rael Kertia (Partially) *Frankenstein (Artifically) Techniques Soul Weapons seem to derive most of their powers from aura (spiritual energy) radiating from the souls sealed within them. They can manifest this aura-based power as focused energy beams, force fields, making their weilder invisible, transmutation, ect. Soul Weapons also seem to be essential to a Clan Leader's "ultimate technique". This technique is the ability to manipulate aura energy or one of its by-products or derivatives (e.g. the blood used in Blood Fields) in order to shape the souls sealed within the weapon into a physical manifestation of the clan symbol (e.g. the Grim Reaper, the Hydra/the Hydra/Orochi , Cetus/Leviathan ). After the clan's symbol has been manifested, it immediately attacks every enemy within sight with enormous power, enough to cause earthquakes and destroy multiple city blocks with ease. However, these manifestations can be destroyed with significant force. This summoning technique has only been demonstrated thus far by the Loyard Clan Leader , the (former) Kravei Clan Leader , the (former) Siriana Clan Leader , and the (former) Agvain Clan Leader. Technically, Rai has also done an alternate version of this so called "summoning technique" through his Blood Phoenix transformation, although the phoenix would represent his title as the True Noblesse , and not any particular Noble Clan . Ownership There is an interesting tidbit revealed in Chapter 180 that gives a little insight into the nature of Soul Weapons. Frankenstein is genuinely surprised by the fact that Ragnarok has been preserved for 500 years without an owner and concluded it to be related to the special properties of the hibernation temple. By implication this means that soul weapons cannot exist without an owner - or at the very least not for a long term - unless there are special circumstances to preserve them. List of Soul Weapons True Soul Weapons Ragnarok Death Scythe Kartas Legasus Blood Witch Izarok Amore Dragus Kaye's SW Siriana SW Kravei Clan SW Pseudo Soul Weapons Incomplete Ragnarok Grandia Dark Spear Category:Weapons